Stress
by DeathMetalAlchemist423
Summary: Just a short parental fanfic. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

WEE! My first fanfic! Please no flames! Royed PARENTAL not yaoi.. we've all seen this coming..

"Alright, heres your stupid report, can I go now?' Coronel Mustang raised an eyebrow, looking at him was a very annoyed fifteen year old. Edward looked impatient to leave, as usual. But there was also something different about it.. he couldn't quite put his finger on it..

"Hey! Coronel bastard!' Mustang sighed.. 'Fine Fullmetal, you can leave. after I've read your report.'Edward scowled, squirming in his seat while Mustang read over the paper. Edwards writing was worse than usual, he decided not to comment due to the threatening look on Edwards face. He set down the paper. "Fullmetal? How are you feeling?" Edward looked up 'Huh?". "How are you feeling, Edward?" Fullmetal.. no, Edward looked up "Why do -YOU- care?" Mustang sighed, leaning back in his chair unable to think of a proper way to answer. Edward stood up to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Edward stormed into the dorm, Alphonse looked up. "Brother? Are you okay?'Ed sighed. "Just Coronel bastard..' Al let out a small sigh. "You could be nicer to him you know.. he's always helped us." Edward gave Alphonse a furious stare of doom. 'Oh please.. constant short jokes-" Al cut off. "Yes but-" Edward slammed his fists on the table. "I don't want to talk about that bastard.' he turned around and headed towards the door. "Brother? where are you going?!' without a response Edward left the dorm, heading outside.

Mustang sighed, trying his best to excuse himself from the huge pile of paperwork Riza had dumped on his desk- and then it came! A phone call! If there was a god (as Roy highly doubted) he was indeed watching over him that night.

Edward was storming down the street, people stopped to stare at him. He responded with a deadly scowl which shocked a poor old lady and her grandson. He sat on a nearby bench, he shouldn't have snapped at Al. Why was he feeling so weird? he felt like destroying something. Maybe he should.. it might ease the stress.

Roy answered the phone, it was Alphonse. "Coronel?' "Yes, Al?"  
Alphonse sounded quite worried, Edward was probably pulling one of his stupid-  
"Do you know where Ed is?"  
Yep.. just as he thought.  
"He's been gone for four hours since he left the dorm."  
Roy looked at the clock, sighing. "I'll be right over."

Edward looked around for something to ease his stress. Where was this stress coming from? nothing bad had happened, it was a normal day, but he'd been getting these weird mood swings. He kicked a garbage can over in anger. The contense fell all over the street, he felt alittle better, he thought for a moment.. how did other people ease their stress? he looked across the street, spotting a run down pub.

Please reveiw! Any advice would be welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Meep! Part two is here! Please reveiw. No flames please.. again, advice on how I could improve is welcome. xD.. and now.. Edo's rebelion! I DO NOT OWN FMA!!!.. obviously

Roy knocked three times, the door opened to reveal a frantic Alphonse. even if you couldn't read the expression on his face it was clear how worried he was..

Edward thought for a moment, well.. he couldn't possibly let Al down, on the other hand it might help ease his stress for awhile, he didn't see the harm. He walked towards the door, it was open. Inside the pub was dusty, run down.. it had a dead depressed feeling Edward didn't like. However in a place like this he was sure he would be able to get a drink even at age fifteen. The barkeep looked up, he was a old rough looking man. "What'll you have kid?" Edward sighed, "Anything .. " the barkeep nodded, handing Edward a mug- he took a sip.. suddenly he felt drowsy.. without warning, he felt himself fall with a thump onto the hard oak floor, after that it all went black.

Roy and Alphonse had been searching for three hours with no sign of Edward. Just as he was considering organizing a search search party Alphonse spoke- "Look! Over there!" he was pointing at a run down pub, they walked over.. on the ground there was a screw- automail. "Ed.."

Ed awoke- he was tied to a chair.. he appeared to be in a basement somewhere.. damnit.. again? Why was he such an idiot?! Cursing himself he looked around for a possible escape route, the man came downstairs.. he had a meat cleaver. Great.. Ed though.. fucking -GREAT-. The man walked up to him. Lightly shoving the cleaver into his shoulder, he let out a small yelp of pain. The man looked down at him with a sadistic grin "Fullmetal.." Edward sighed. "What do you want?" The man laughed "Its always the same question.." he muttered.. "I don't -WANT- anything, all -I- want is to slice through your flesh, midget." Edward growled.

Roy walked into the pub- it was empty, he looked around, Al came in after him with a small gasp- he was staring at the floor. Sure enough Roy spotted a mug spilt on the floor, something wasn't right about this. He didn't waste any more time, he looked everywhere but there was no sign of Ed, then he spotted something- a door. He heard muffled cries of pain through the thick wood. Alphonse kicked the door open, running down the stairs. "Brother!?" he gasped at the sight..

HEHE! Cliffhanger, I love doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse gasped at the sight- Edward. Tied to a chair, bleeding. He he had an open gash on his chest, his eyes were dull and glazed over. He had a few scratches on his face and his automail arm was completely destroyed.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted.. he looked around for the attacker.  
Roy ran down after him, his eyes widened at the sight of Edward, he ran over. Edward was breathing faintly. They still had time.

"Alphonse, any sign of Eds attacker?"

Alphonse shook his head, whoever had attacked Ed was long gone. "Alright. we better get him to a hospital."

_______________________________________________________

Edward groaned, where was he? Was he dead? no. He was in too much pain. He opened his eyes. Yes .. great.. again he was in the hospital, all because he was a complete idiot.

"Edward!" it was Winry. "I was worried!" she proceeded to smack him over the head with her wrench. "What were you thinking?" she hugged him tightly, Edward blushed.

"I wasn't Win."

"Brother! Your awake!" Alphonse cheered. running over to hug him.

"Argh! Al! You're going to break my ribs, what happened? I thought I was done for.."

"You were out for three weeks Ed." Winry sighed. "They still didn't find the bastard who ruined my automail!"

"Envy." Edward responded.

"Huh?" Winry replied, confused.

"It was Envy, he can shapeshift." Edward sighed. Clenching his fist.

Winry smiled sympatheticly. "Your automails ready you know, we can attach it later on."

Edward smiled, just then Mustang walked in. "Envy? Makes sense." Mustang wasn't wearing his usual cocky grin, infact. he looked worried.

Roy sighed. "How are you feeling Fullmetal?"

Edward simply shrugged, looking down at his lap.

Roy let out another sigh. "Edward.."

"Is that all, Mustang?" Edward replied.

Roy frowned. "No, its not. What the hell was-"

"Nothing was Mustang. -NOTHING- was going through my head. I was being an idiot, spare me the lecture Roy. I -KNOW-."

Roy smiled. "I know Edward. I was worried."

Ed snorted, "Yeah right."

Winry cut in. "He was really Ed. He never left the hospital until late at night, he came here as much as possible."

Edward was confused, he didn't expect Winry to defend the killer of her parents, but he was touched that Roy had worried.

Edward looked down at hi lap again. "Thanks, Roy."

Mustang flashed a grin. "Any time, shorty."

Edwards eyes popped open. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

Roy ruffled his hair. "I need to get back to work, seeya."

Winry smiled. "He really does care about you, Ed." she sat down on the bed next to him.

Edward shrugged. "I can't see why."

Winry sighed. "Isn't it obvious Edward? You're like a son to him. He was here so often.. now, come on. Lets reattach that automail."

Edward tilted his head "You're not going to beat me with a wrench?"

Winry kissed his cheek. "No Edward, this surgery will be punishment enough."

Edward sweatdropped. 


End file.
